


to share an umbrella with someone special

by jjomiomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umbrellas, god i love that all these kageyama tags exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: “You forgot your umbrella, right?” Kageyama’s eyes went wide, and Hinata laughed. “You’ve been glaring at the rain for like five minutes now. Come on, you can share mine.”Kageyama considered, for a moment, if he would rather walk through the rain than take help from Hinata, of all people. But he decided this time it was best to swallow his pride.OR the umbrella sharing fic where everything goes wrong--because of course it does, it's kagehina.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 215





	to share an umbrella with someone special

Kageyama forgot his umbrella.

Of course. He had woken up late today, so of course he left his umbrella behind, probably somewhere with the homework he had forgotten and his uneaten breakfast. 

And of course it had to rain now, harder than it had in days, and of course Kageyama had to walk four blocks to get home.

Of course.

Kageyama wasn’t sure what to do. For the moment, he decided to simply stand just out of the rain’s reach in front of the gym and watch. Maybe a teammate brought an extra umbrella, though Kageyama would be too embarrassed to ask for it. Maybe there was a raincoat somewhere in the club room that he could snag without anyone noticing. Maybe, if he ran fast enough on the way home, none of the water would hit him. Maybe-

“Kageyama?”

Kageyama jumped and turned to see Hinata, standing beside him under the canopy.

Hinata had a stupid grin on his face. “Wanna walk together?”

“Oh, uh, I’m-“

“You forgot your umbrella, right?” Kageyama’s eyes went wide, and Hinata laughed. “You’ve been glaring at the rain for like five minutes now. Come on, you can share mine.”

Kageyama considered, for a moment, if he would rather walk through the rain than take help from Hinata, of all people. But he decided this time it was best to swallow his pride.

“Fine.”

Hinata giggled as he held his umbrella out to open it. It had an orange slice pattern, pastel and cartoonish. Cute, Kageyama thought, and then decided to correct himself—Childish, that was better.

Hinata seemed proud, though, as he stepped out and put it over his head. He looked over his shoulder at Kageyama, tilting the umbrella back toward him. “Come on!”

Kageyama sighed. Hinata was holding it low, so he had to stoop down to stand under it, the top of his head still brushing against the fabric. 

“Hey,” he said as Hinata started to walk, “what about your bike?”

Hinata shrugged. “You don’t live that far. I can go back for it.”

Kageyama glared down at him. “Why would you do that?”

Hinata looked up to meet his eyes, a wide smile across his face. “Just because.”

He seemed to think that was a good enough answer, because he looked away and focused on walking. Kageyama followed him.

The umbrella was small, and Kageyama had to stand right against Hinata, arms and shoulders bumping, just to stay out of the rain. Hinata’s hand was warm every time it bumped against Kageyama’s arm, and Kageyama wondered if he always ran hot like that. The thought of holding Hinata’s hand crept into his mind—purely to check his temperature, of course, because this kid was like a furnace, and it was right for Kageyama to be concerned about his teammate. 

He decided against it, though, stayed still and kept looking pointedly away from Hinata.

Hinata laughed again—Kageyama wondered what was so funny, that the guy had to be laughing all the time—and bumped the umbrella handle against Kageyama. “Here,” he said, and he handed it off to the setter so that he could hold it higher. “You looked like an old man, all stooped under the umbrella like that.” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, and was probably going to say something back. But then Hinata wrapped himself around Kageyama’s arm, and he lost all words. 

He tried to shake him off, pulling his arm up high. “What are you doing?” he asked, and Hinata just laughed and reached for his arm again.

“I’m just trying to stay dry, and the umbrella isn’t that big.” He looked up at Kageyama, eyes wide. “What, is something wrong?”

Kageyama could feel himself going pink—why did Hinata have to look at him like that? “Just stop climbing on me,” he said, and he jerked his arm back, stepping away.

Hinata rolled his eyes and stepped closer, and Kageyama dropped the umbrella to push him away.

He should’ve known better. He should’ve remembered that the umbrella was the only thing keeping the rain off them to begin with, and that it was windy, that the least he could’ve done was hold onto it. But all he could think of was keeping Hinata and his warm hands and his soft eyes as far as possible.

The umbrella didn’t even hit the pavement before the wind picked up and it started rolling down the street. Hinata jumped to chase it. Kageyama was thankful for that, at least, because the farther that Hinata was, the more his heartbeat could slow back to normal. 

He barely even registered the rain hitting him, not until Hinata came back with a closed umbrella tucked under his arm, already soaking wet.

His hair was flattened to his forehead, and he was glaring up at Kageyama, bottom lip pushed out. Cute, Kageyama thought again—stupid, he told himself, that was what he meant.

“Jeez, Kageyama,” he said, “did you really have to do that? This is my sister’s, you know. Do you know how upset she’d be if I lost it? And I don’t get-“

“Do you want to stay the night?”

Hinata blinked at him. “Huh?”

God, Kageyama thought, why did he have to just blurt it out like that? “I just mean- You’re all wet now, and I don’t want you to have to bike home in the rain- so if you wanted to- I dunno, you could come over, and wait the rain out, maybe, I mean-“

Hinata was giggling again, and Kageyama decided to cut his losses and stop talking. 

“I can’t believe it,” Hinata said, “you’ve never invited me over before.”

Kageyama tried to keep himself from turning pink. “I never had a reason to.” 

Hinata reached out for his arm again, and Kageyama forced himself not to pull away. “I would love to come over.”

Kageyama silently prayed to whatever god there was that this would be over soon. He wasn’t sure how much he meant it, though, not when Hinata was warm against him, leaning into his touch.

\-----

Kageyama was starting to regret this.

That was a lie. He had been regretting this from the very beginning. But the whole thing was feeling a little more real when Hinata was kicking his shoes off in the doorway of his house and sliding in on socked feet, already spreading water across the floor.

“Oi,” Kageyama said as he started to slip off his own shoes, “don’t you have any manners?”

Hinata just laughed. “Sorry, sorry. Can I take a shower? I’m still kinda gross from practice. And wet, and everything.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever,” he said, anything to get Hinata to shut up and stand still for a second so he could stop tracking water all over the floor. “Bathroom’s on the second floor. Make yourself at home.”

“You’re the best, Yama,” Hinata said, and then he was darting up the stairs while Kageyama started to clean up after him. (By clean up, Kageyama meant throwing a towel onto the kitchen floor and leaving it for future Kageyama to deal with, because he was much more occupied with how uncomfortable he was in wet clothes now.)

Kageyama trudged up the stairs to his bedroom, though something made him pause in the hall. The sound of the shower could be heard from the hall, along with a voice under the water, that Kageyama had to press his ear to the door to understand:

“Ponyo, Ponyo, Ponyo, fishy in the sea! Tiny little fishy, who could you really be?”

Kageyama couldn’t stop himself from grinning. God, Hinata was such a dork, it was adorable—insufferable—to listen to him. Of all the songs to sing in the shower, he had picked the Ponyo theme, and it was so endearingly off-key that Kageyama laughed without meaning to.

The singing paused, and a faint “Kageyama?” came from inside the bathroom, like Hinata was embarrassed. Which he should be, Kageyama reminded himself—he was laughing at Hinata right now, not smiling because he thought it was cute. Totally.

Kageyama kept walking down the hall without a word, and tried to force a blank expression back onto his face. 

He was in the middle of changing—he had decided to just put some dry clothes on instead of waiting for the shower, because he felt cleaned off by the rain well enough—when a light knock sounded at the door. “Come in,” he said, as he finished throwing on his shirt.

Hinata cracked open the door to peek in. “Uh,” he said, voice small, “could I borrow some clothes?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened. “Are you just standing around naked out there?”

“What- No, Kageyama, why would you even think that!” He threw the door open and stepped in, and sure enough he had a towel around his waist and his arms crossed over his chest. “I’m just- It’s embarrassing!”

Kageyama looked away almost on reflex. He was used to looking away from Hinata like this, in locker rooms and while they did uniform fittings, because staring at Hinata was a trap that Kageyama did not want to fall into.

“Whatever,” he mumbled, and he leaned over his drawer and started rummaging through his clothes. “It’s not like you have anything to be embarrassed of, anyways.”

Hinata stepped closer. “What does that mean?”

Kageyama paused. “I just mean- you shouldn’t be embarrassed of your body, is all, not when you look like... y'know.”

Hinata giggled. “Are you calling me cute, Yama?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Aww,” Hinata sighed, “it didn’t sound like that, though. It sounded like you like what you see-“

Kageyama threw one of his shirts back at Hinata and cut him off as it hit him in the face. 

Hinata huffed as he grabbed the shirt. “I was just kidding, you didn’t have too-“

This time it was a stray pair of shorts hitting him in the teeth. Hinata stumbled back with the force, and Kageyama bit back a grin, pleased with his aim. 

Hinata mumbled some insult under his breath, but he turned around to change without arguing.

“Hey,” he said as he turned back to Kageyama, “do you have any hair ties?”

Kageyama finally let himself look at Hinata, then, which was probably the biggest mistake of his life. 

Kageyama has found the smallest shirt of his he could find, and still it was engulfing Hinata, trying to fall off his shoulder and exposing his collarbone. His hair was still wet, slicked back from his forehead now with a few pieces falling into his eyes, in a way that should’ve looked ridiculous but was still adorable to Kageyama. He looked so small like that, like a fluffy dog whose fur had gotten wet.

“Probably not, right?” Hinata said, and Kageyama blinked at him. “I mean, you probably don’t have any hair stuff.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I mean, no. I don’t think so.” He forced himself to look away so he could actually start thinking straight. “Well, maybe my sister left some-“

“You have a sister? You never told me that!” Hinata was suddenly full of energy, running up behind Kageyama to grab him by the shoulders. “Younger or older? What’s her name? What’s she like? Can I meet her-“

Kageyama shoved Hinata back. “One question at a time, dumbass.” 

“Okay, okay, how old is she?”

Kageyama scrunched up his eyebrows. “23, I think.”

Hinata giggled. “Oh my god, that makes so much sense.”

“What?”

“You being the youngest!”

“What are you-“

“That explains why you’re such a brat! You totally have that spoiled younger child thing going on.”

“Shut up, dumbass.”

“Don’t deny it! You don’t- Hey!” Hinata caught Kageyama’s hand as he moved to grab him by the shirt, his usual threatening move. “You can’t just pick a fight every time you get annoyed. Use your words, Bakageyama.”

Hinata punctuated his statement by sticking out his tongue, and Kageyama broke his hand free to shove him back.

They started to bat at each other, then, which turned into wrestling. This was comfortable to Kageyama, at least. This simple touch, trading punches while Hinata shoved him the best he could. Kageyama even let him land a hit or two, to be nice.

But then Hinata started to climb onto Kageyama, pulling at his hair, and he decided that was enough. He grabbed Hinata by the wrists and pushed him down to the mattress, pinning him there.

He froze. The fighting was familiar, but this was new. Had they been this close before? Kageyama was mesmerized, by all the details that he hadn’t seen before—The dusting of freckles on his cheeks, the speckles of gold in brown eyes, how he flushed from his ears and it spread, slowly, across his face.

Hinata licked his lips, and Kageyama’s eyes darted to watch his mouth. “Kageyama?” he said, voice a little low, expectant.

A realization hit Kageyama, then, one that should’ve clicked earlier, if he was a little less dense. “Shit,” he said, mostly to himself.

Hinata’s eyebrows pulled together. “What?”

Kageyama looked back up to meet his eyes, spoke without thinking. “I really wanna kiss you right now.”

Hinata’s eyes went wide, and Kageyama already started to pull back. “What was that?” Hinata asked, and he grabbed Kageyama by the wrist to keep him from moving.

“Nothing,” Kageyama said, which wasn’t true- 

“Nothing important,” he tried again, which was just another lie- 

“You heard me,” he settled on, as he yanked his wrist back and turned to the door.

“Wait, Kageyama!” Hinata leaped up from the bed and grabbed him. “Say it again.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “You want me to embarrass myself that much?”

“Just do it!”

Kageyama turned to face him, eyes narrowed. “I said I wanna kiss you, I know it was stupid, so can we-“

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and forced their lips together.

It wasn’t how a first kiss should be, not bashful or slow, not at all gentle. But the harsh press of their lips, the way their teeth clicked at the impact and the way Hinata put so much energy in, too much—it was exactly what Kageyama would’ve expected from him.

He pulled back and stared up at Kageyama, eyes wide. 

Kageyama swallowed, recovering from the daze. “What was that?” 

“A kiss. Duh.”

“I know that! I just mean- Why did you do that?”

Hinata shrugged. “Just because,” he said.

“What does that-“

“Kageyama, you are the most dense person on the planet! I like you, okay? If I kiss you that means I like you. A lot.”

Kageyama paused. “You... Like me?”

Hinata groaned and lowered his head to Kageyama’s shoulder. “Obviously. I have since like, the beginning of time. But you were too dense to notice, or you were ignoring it, so I thought you didn’t like me back.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?” Hinata looked up and this time he was glaring. “I kiss you and confess, and all you have to say is oh? At least turn me down easy, Kageyama.”

“I wasn’t-“ Kageyama swallowed. “I wasn’t turning you down. I like you too, Hinata.”

Hinata’s eyes softened. “Really?”

Kageyama was struggling with words right now, so he just nodded.

Hinata started to grin. “That's good,” he said, “that’s really, really good.”

“Is it?”

Hinata nodded. “Because if I like you, and you like me, then that means—we like each other.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “You are such a dumbass.”

“But I’m a dumbass who you like,” Hinata said, “which arguably makes you a bigger dumbass than me. Only dumbasses like dumbasses.”

Kageyama groaned and lowered his head to Hinata’s shoulder. He was already starting to regret this.

That was a lie. He didn’t regret this at all.


End file.
